greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Logan
Rebecca Logan is one of the main characters of the series. She is the daughter of Senator Ken Logan. She is the current president of the Cyprus-Rhodes University chapter of Zeta Beta Zeta. In ZBZ, she was the little sister of Casey and eventually the big sister of the pledge, Heather. Season One Rebecca slept with Evan, Casey's boyfriend during rush night. Rebecca began sleeping with Cappie after they bonded during his psychological evaluation. Rebecca and Cappie begin a relationship, which though at first is purely sexual, with time they both start caring for one another. During spring break she found out about her father causing her to act out and insult Cappie. Season Two Rebecca and Cappie's relationship is constantly strained however, as Rebecca sees Cappie still carries a flame for Casey, and Cappie feels often inadequate and used by Rebecca to get back at her father. Though they argue during their Spring Break, due to Rebecca's jealous and emotional turmoil following her father's scandals, they manage to pull through. When Rebecca's parents inform her of their divorce, she feels Cappie is too superficiale for her, unable as he is to console her "adequately". They manage to remain friends, often sleeping together until they unanimously decide that it would be best for both of them to stop. She thought she was a lesbian after kissing Robin. She then came out to the ZBZ house however soon realized she wasn't a lesbian. When her car was towed, Evan helped her out. Season Three Rebecca began dating Evan Chambers. Season Four Rebecca is the President of ZBZ. She took Heather, Heath's sister, under her wing as her big sister. Rebecca and Evan break up when they were locked in the bar because Evan cares more for Law School than for Rebecca. Trivia * She was the only pledge who got to live in the house. * She, Casey, and Frannie all slept with Evan Chambers. Relationships Cappie They started having sex and then began dating. They broke up when she realized he still loved Casey. Prior to the series finale, she knew his real name because of when volunteered for her psych assignment in Depth Perception (1.09) Robin Wylie Rebecca and Robin kissed at Kiki's bachelorette party (2.16) and then went on a date. However she wasn't really interested in girls so they just stayed friends. Evan Chambers Rebecca slept with Evan on rush night not knowing that he was in a relationship with Casey. When she finds out however it leaves her unphased and she continues to persue Evan, until Casey is sent a video of Rebecca and Evan hooking up on rush night (by Jen. K). It allowed Casy to blackmail Rebecca with it until Rebecca destroys it. The next year, Rebecca is the first person to find out that Evan gave up his trust fund. Later, Rebecca and Evan enter a relationship she doesn't want to commit to as she claims to not believe in love. She sees other people and doesn't tell Evan. He ends their relationship for the first time when he discovers that she slept with Beaver. During spring break she apologizes to Evan who at first doesn't accept, but they begin their relationship again as he admits to being stubborn. Their relationship comes to an end in season 4. When she is mad about being rejected by him, in a game of Kiss or Tell she asks him if he loves law school more than her, he says that its ridiculous and refuses to answer but later on admits that maybe he does because she is so needy. Seeing that she is upset by this Casey and Ashleigh go to the bathroom to comfort her. Casey tells her that she deserves better, leading Rebecca to end her relationship with Evan and causing him to harbor resentment toward Casey. Later in season 4 they become friends.they evtually become a couple Media Gallery Greek-Season-3-Alternate-Ending-greek-23449946-695-438.jpg|Alternate Season 3 ending Category:Characters